one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uboa vs Slenderman
Uboa vs Slenderman is a what-if episode of One Minute Meelee featuring Uboa from the Indie Video Game Yume Nikki and Slenderman from the Creepypasta of the same name. FIGHT T'WO FIGHTERS!' NO RESEARCH! ONE MINUTE! *Player selects Uboa* *Player selects Slenderman* MELEE! GO! Poniko walks through a small forest at night. Suddenly, she feels a presence behind her. A tall yet slender figure is standing behind her....Watching. It then teleports to her, preparing itself to hit the girl. To his surprise, when the girl turns around, she becomes instead a big head of nightmare, Uboa, staring at him while a ominous scream is heard all over the forest. Slenderman back downs from the unshightness, then prepares for a battle. Uboa just stand here, staring. NOBODY BLINKS.......FIGHT! 60 Slendy starts the fight by whacking Uboa with a tentacle, before following with a flurry of attacks and sending him flying into a tree. Slenderman teleports near him again, but he is whacked by Uboa's Umbrella multiple time. 50 But his umbrella is soon broken off by his angry opponent, who then drops a tree on him. Uboa however manages to dodges it by transforming back into Poniko. The girl then takes her knife and tries to stab the Slenderman. The latter however dodges every hit with ease before knocked away the knife. Poniko then takes her Stoplight form and turns red. 40 When time continues, she is now behind him as Uboa with the knife. He stabs him repeatedly with the knife in the back, but Slenderman regenerate easily, before punching Uboa in the face with all of his tentacle. He lands near a lake and gets up. Slenderman quickly makes his way to him, but Uboa intercept him with his giant hands. He then pushes him through the ground, before following in. Both of them lands in the Nexus. 30 Uboa charges at Slendy with his knifes, but the latter teleports right behind him before he can stabs him, and binds him with his tentacles. He thightens them to damage him, then launches him through a door. Uboa lands in a pile of snow and gets up not long after. As soon as the Slenderman steps in, he is struck by a lighting summoned by Uboa, then gets stabbed multiples times. 20 As Uboa is about to do the final blow, Slenderman binds him again, but not without Uboa also grabbing him. They then both falls into a dark and empty world, with a giant red creature watching them. Uboa gets out of here by transforming into jelly and slipping out of Slenderman's graps. The latter attacks him again with his tentacles, but this time, Uboa cuts them using his knife. 10 Uboa then punches him in the stomach, and headbutt him. Fed off with the floating head, Slenderman takes him and throws him in the monster's mouth. But to his surprise, he found himself inside the monster's mouth instead. He turns around to see Poniko with her Stoplight. Before he can act any further, the monster closes his mouth on him, sending him back in his throat. KO! Slenderman finds himself stuck in the endless Windmills World, wandering around the place with only 2 persons here. Winner This Melee's victory goes to.... UboaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAああああああああああああああああああああああああああああ Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Creepypasta' themed One Minute Melees Category:SaikouTouhou